


Princess or Tigress

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [7]
Category: Aladdin (1992), True Blood
Genre: Frontier AU, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a peak at Lafayette and Jasmine's work relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess or Tigress

“Princess! Can you take this to the ungrateful blokes at table number three?” Lafayette’s voice came from the kitchen just as jasmine was starting for the counter between kitchen and seating.

”I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a million times, I’m no more a princess than you are.” She picked up the platter, pausing to glare at the chef who only grinned at her in return. ”Besides, they aren’t that ungrateful. They leave good tips.”

“Good tips? Girl, this business needs more than good tips. I have half a mind to go out there and give them a piece of my mind for how they’ve been talkin’ to you.”

“Lafayette, you take one step toward that table-“

“And what, princess?”

She sighed, turning to walk back out to the tables, “And nothing. Princess. Just know that this young lady knows how to handle herself.”

“Then go be a tigress, girl. Rawr.” 

She barely glanced back at that comment, though as he turned back to the other dishes he was preparing, Lafayette heard the tell tale crack of someone getting their hand slapped away, and that must’ve hurt. 

“That’s my little tigress. Won’t let no one touch her fine self. Not a princess, my ass.”


End file.
